


That One Summer Camp

by JosipaKumori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Original Character(s), Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosipaKumori/pseuds/JosipaKumori
Summary: Chairman Rose came up with the idea of a summer camp for young trainers on the cusp of starting their Pokémon journey. “It will be good for Galar.” He insisted. And honestly, with him being the chairman of the Galar Pokémon League, not many argued.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 39





	1. Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven't written fan fics in decades out of fear and... well I hope someone finds this one fun. I'm just having fun with it.

Leon found himself in a big conference room with his friends and fellow gym leaders. There was a long table in the middle of the room, with some people sitting around it and some standing around and chatting.

“Can’t believe Rose got everyone on board with this…” said Raihan, walking over to him.

“Right? Even Piers is here.” Beamed Leon.

“Honestly, I was more shocked Opal showed up.”

The two rivals sat down next to each other. They started chatting about the situation they found themselves in. Chairman Rose came up with the idea of a summer camp for young trainers on the cusp of starting their Pokémon journey. “It will be good for Galar.” He insisted. And honestly, with him being the chairman of the Galar Pokémon League, not many argued.

“I heard he handpicked the kids though…” complained Raihan. “Kind of unfair don’t you think?”

“Maybe… But at least we will only have to baby sit about 30 of them rather than hundreds…”

“True.” Raihan sighed. “Your little bro will be attending, right?”

“Yup! Hop has been super excited about it.”

“How long do you think they’ll make us wait-”

As if on que, two Macro Cosmos employees entered the room.

“Well muk me…” Raihan cursed under his breath as the employees started to explain what is going on at the moment and what is expected of each gym leader.

“The campers are all here and accounted for, so now the chairman will hold his speech. You will all stand behind him and when the speech is over you will have time to interact with the kids.” Explained one.

“Fallow us.” Said the other.

Leon smiled, fixing his cape just a little bit as he fallowed Raihan and the others down the hall. They were lead to an entrance hall with a make shift podium, where Rose stood ready to give his speech. Leon looked around the small crowd of cheerful faces and quickly spotted Hop, who in turn spotted him and started waving. Rose turned around, acknowledged that all the gym leaders and champion were there, and began his speech.

“Welcome one and all to the Rose Resort and the beginning of your Galarian adventure!”

The kids all clapped.

“I am Rose, chairman of the Pokémon League! It is a pleasure to meet you all! Many of you come from far off regions, so let me just say, our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place, with thriving nature, beautiful cities, and many Pokémon with which we share our lives. Our society is able to thrive thanks to help from these mysterious creatures that we call Pokémon. Yes, Pokémon are all around us—in the sea, in the sky, and even with us in our towns! And those of us who choose to raise and train Pokémon to do battle and compete, we call Pokémon Trainers!”

A lot of the kids grinned or cheered, a few sarcastically commenting “we know”. Leon looked at Raihan, who was standing next to him, and whispered quietly.

“Other regions? It’s not just Galar kids?”

“Nope. It’s a part of his ‘bring more strong trainers to Galar’ plan, remember?”

“Right, right…”

“Not to mention investors…” whispered Nessa to Raihan, as she clearly overheard them.

Both Leon and Raihan looked at her with interest, but she just put a finger over her mouth letting them know to keep quiet for now, she’ll tell them later. Rose talked about all the fun the kids will have at camp and how they will be split into teams of 3 with one guardian.

“Now, at the entrance of the resort you were all given a gym leaders League Card.” Continued Rose. “Do you all have a league card?”

The kids all scrambled to look for them and then held them up for Rose to see.

“Good, good!” he praised. “The gym leader, or champion, on your card is the person who will be in charge of you for the rest of the summer. And with that… Let the Macro Cosmos Summer Camp begin!”

The kids all gave him an applause, as did the Macro Cosmos employees, so the gym leaders fallowed in suit. Oleana informed them they can go meet the kids now and then rushed to Rose to tell him something as he stepped away from the podium. Nessa pulled Raihan and Leon aside and whispered.

“See those two?” she said looking at two girls chairman Rose started a conversation with. “Kumori twins. Their dad owns one of the biggest companies in Hoenn. That kid over there? Mom was a Kalos Queen. The boy in purple over there? Parents own a chain of Poké Ball factories. Rose is not just bringing in strong trainers to Galar, he is trying to get us noticed worldwide.”

Both Leon and Raihan let out a “huh”.

“I mean, Galar has been on rocky terms with other regions for a while… Let’s keep an open mind and just get to know everyone.” Said Leon.

“Lee!” screamed Hop, running up to his big brother.

The boy was a bundle of untamed energy. Running up behind him were his childhood friends Victor and Gloria. Leon smiled so hard Raihan and Nessa had to look away. He gave these kids their starter Pokémon just the other day.

“Hop! Victor! Gloria!” he shouted their names high-fiving each kid. “How do you like the resort so far?”

“It’s nice.” Said Gloria.

“Lee, I didn’t get your league card and Victor won’t trade with me!” complained Hop.

“I don’t think we are allowed to trade them. The point is that it’s random, right?” said Victor, looking up at Leon.

“Right! I’m sure whoever you got will treat you well Hop.”

“Besides, if we ever compete team against team, you’ll get to challenge Leon…” said Gloria and Hop’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! You are right, Gloria! Wait, what team are you on?”

Gloria took out her league card.

“Milo. What was yours again?”

“Bea.” Sighed Hop.

“Now, now. Don’t be a gloom. Let’s go and make some new friends.” Said Leon tapping his baby brother’s shoulders and going towards the crowd.

There was an array of colourful smiley and less smiley faces, all getting to know each other.

“Amelia, we are both on the same team!” cheered a girl with black hair, that was tied up in a ponytail.

“Awww, but that means you didn’t get the water type gym leader…” said her friend in pink.

“Pfffft, I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you, princess.”

Leon got swarmed by kids asking him if he is really unbeatable. Raihan grinned and looked around. He saw Piers talking to a girl that looked quite like him. “Oh, that must be his sister.” He thought. He was about the go say hi to Piers when one of the kids stopped him. It was one of the girls Nessa pointed out earlier, one of the twins. She had white hair and wore a lot of yellow – yellow boots, yellow hoodie, yellow hat…

“Hi-i!” she blurted out and then bowed. “I’m Josipa and I’ll be on your team. It is an honour to meet you.” She bowed shyly once more.

Raihan smiled and knelt down. She was so much shorter than him. But then again, most adults were shorter than him too.

“Raihan. Let’s have fun this summer.” He said offering her his hand to shake.

She blushed a bit and took it.

“My friends call me Jay… so you can call me that too…”

“Nice to meet you, Jay.”

At the same time, Nessa was busy talking to a few kids who favoured the water types. Kabu talked to a few from Hoenn about the region and Melony fawned over her group. After some time, there was a huge banquet for everyone to attend, and then they were shown to their bedrooms at the resort. The three kids that make a team would share a room, with the guardian being in the room right next door. The kids were given time to unpack and then it was bed time. Tomorrow was the real start of the Macro Cosmos Summer Camp.


	2. Team Milo

Breakfast was held at the same large banquet hall, like last nights’ meal. All the gym leaders, or better say guardians, were given a monthly plan / schedule they should fallow. For today it just said “get to know your team” so Milo decided to take them out for a picnic.

“It looks warm out. Don’t overdo it.” He warned his team, seeing Gloria in a warm, wooloo wool sweater.

The kids nodded and went to change clothes as Milo went to grab the picnic basket. He waited patiently for his group to get dressed. He was in charge of two girls and one boy. He only caught Gloria’s name though. They headed out and stopped on a grassy field near the resort. They spread a huge blanket on the floor and sat down.

“All right, let’s all properly introduce ourselves.” Said Milo with a smile. “My name is Milo. I am the Grass Type Gym Leader here in Galar and I will be your team leader.”

“Hi Milo!” said all three.

“Okay now you.” He instructed and the kids looked at each other.

“I’m Sophia! I’m from Unova!”

Sophia was dark skinned, with long ginger hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes were blue and she wore a blue and black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

“I love water type Pokémon but I hope to learn about other types too.” Added Sophia with a smile.

“My name is Gloria!” said Gloria looking at Sophia. “I’m from Galar and I hope to take on the Gym Challenge later this year.”

Gloria had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was pale, a bit paler than the only boy in the group. The boy shyly played with his stripy shirt, as it was now his time to introduce himself. He had pretty green eyes and purple hair.

“My name is Emon…” he said. “I come f-from Johto… And I want to catch all sorts of bug Pokémon… B-but I also just want to make friends with all the Pokémon I meet-!”

“That’s the spirit!” cheered Sophia.

Emon seemed to have relaxed a bit staring at Sophia’s reassuring smile. Gloria smiled kindly at him too, and gave him a thumbs up.

“I have a feeling we’ll all get along just fine.” Said Milo cheerfully and the kids nodded.

“S-sophia…” Emon started shyly. “What is Unova like?”

“Oh, boy! Where do I start?!”

Sophia seemed very excited to talk about her home region. She went on explaining some of the famous legends, the best cities to visit and her favourite topic was Pokémon Musicals, which she hasn’t noticed any other region enjoying.


	3. Team Nessa

Nessa wasted no time to let her team know they are going swimming in the resorts pool an hour after breakfast. She was excited her team was all girls. Even better was the fact that one of them, a ginger called Lillian, was obsessed with water type Pokémon.

“This will be so easy.” Nessa thought.

She started to worry when only Lillian showed up to the pool in time.

“Where are the others?”  
“I couldn’t get them to come…”

Lillian drooped her shoulders. She had her ginger hair in a ponytail, her eyes were aqua blue and her skin was pale. She was wearing a one-piece swim suit and carrying a towel and a small bag.

“What? I said we meet here in an hour. This is not an optional activity; I need to know how well each of you can swim before we head out to the lakes and beaches.”  
Nessa huffed. “I guess I’ll have to go get them. You stay here and don’t go into the pool without supervision.”

“May I release my feebas? She’ll just swim around happily.”  
“Sure. I’ll be right back, just be responsible in the meantime.”

Lillian nodded and threw a Poké Ball. A brown fishy came out and flopped into the pool. Nessa took the elevator down, all the while getting grumpier. Seems the girls weren’t going to be as easy to deal with as she initially thought. She knocked on their door and a pink haired girl opened.

“Cheri, right?” said Nessa. “Why aren’t you in your swim suit and up at the pool?”

Cheri was a pale girl from Kanto, she had pink hair in two buns and blue eyes. She wore a lot of red and seemed very unhappy yesterday when she found out she’ll be under Nessa’s care.

“Emmmm… Couse I’m a fire type trainer with no intention of playing in the pool?”

The glare Nessa gave her made her back up.

“Umm, Maura, I think we need to go to the pool…”

Maura sat on her bed, playing with her Rotom Phone. Maura was one of the Kumori twins. A ghostly pale doll identical to her sister Josipa, only with black hair and red eyes instead of Josipa’s white and yellow. She wore a lot of purple, but the clothes were the same as her sisters besides that.

“Why?” she asked not even looking up from the screen.  
“Because I said so.” Hissed Nessa. “Or are you afraid for some reason?”  
“I know how to swim.” Hissed Maura back at her, now looking away from her phone. “I learned when I was four!”  
“Great! Then nothing’s stopping you from proving it to me.”

Maura groaned but put her phone away. She proceeded to tie her long black hair up in some kind of a messy bun while Cheri went to the bathroom to change. Once they were both in their swim suits, they took the elevator up to the pool. Lillian was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in it. Her feebas joyfully swam around and jumped up from time to time.

“Okay, now that we are all here…” started Nessa and Lillian jumped to her feet and came to her side. “Let’s do some stretches. And then you can all show me what you got.”

Cheri and Maura grumbled as Lillian excitedly started her warm up. Once in the pool, Lillian joined her feebas in excited swimming in circles, Cheri swam from one end to the other just to prove that she can swim, and Maura lazily did the same. Nessa swam up to Maura only for her to move away.

“Oh boy… This will be much tougher than I thought…” whispered Nessa.

Her task of the day was to get to know them, not upset them. What could she do to lighten the mood?

“Great job everyone!” she said putting on a smile. “Where did you learn how to swim?”  
“Slateport City beach!” yelled Lillian excitedly.  
“Oh, you’re from Hoenn too?” asked Maura.  
“You too?! Where did you learn to swim?”  
“It was a private beach near Lilycove City.”

Nessa genuinely smiled seeing Maura slowly relax. “Score!” she thought. Now she only needed to keep the pleasant conversation going.

“What about you Cheri?” asked Lillian.  
“I… Kind of... Fell in a small lake on route 22… That was an experience.”

Cheri laughed it off so the other girls laughed too. There was hope for this team yet.


	4. Team Kabu

Breakfast was a louder occasion then one might think. Then again, who would even expect a few dozen excited 10 year olds to stay quiet, even if there is delicious food right in front of them. Kabu finished his meal and went to wait in the hall for his team.

“You alive old timer?” teased Raihan as he exited the banquet hall.

Kabu smiled.

“Are you asking for a battle? You know I’ll grant you one anytime.”

“Just messing with ya’ gramps.” Teased Raihan some more. “So what are you planning to do with your kids today?”

“Well, we just have to get to know them… I figured a nice walk and a chat would do.”

“Guess that’s okay…”

“What are you planning?”

“I’m going to battle them! Best way to get to know someone, you know-”

“Raihan, they have been instructed to only bring one Pokémon with them. And battling and catching Pokémon is on the plan as camp activities.” Scolded Kabu. “Have you not read through the paperwork?”

“Of course I did! It didn’t say I can’t use battling as a way to get to know them…”

Kabu sighed.

“I guess you got me there.”

As he said it, three boys exited the banquet hall.

“Looks like my team is done with breakfast. Try and go easy on yours, my boy.”

Kabu walked away from Raihan and to the three youths.

“Let us take a walk.” He instructed and the kids agreed.

The day was bright and sunny. Kabu set a steady and not too fast pace as they walked around the resorts gardens.

“I am Kabu, the Gym Leader of Motostoke. I specialize in Fire-type Pokémon.”

“Oh, thank Arceus.” Said one of the boys. “That’s the type I hope to specialize in. The name’s Logan.”

Logan had short green hair and brown eyes. He was fair skinned and wore a lot of red – dark red t-shirt topped with a black and red jacket, black and red shorts and dark red shoes. He also carried a red bag and wore black and red fingerless gloves. His look was almost stereotypical of a fire type trainer.

“While I do enjoy and train fire types, I am currently studying bug types.” Said another. “I will have to master at least a few types if I am to stand a chance against the Kanto Champion. Oh, my name is Elias. It’s nice to meet you.”

Elias was dark skinned; his green eyes hid behind round glasses. His short spikey hair wasn’t exactly black, more of a dark grey. He wore a bright red t-shirt but balanced it with dull green pants and jacket. He also wore a green head band with a red poke ball logo.

“I guess I’m the odd one here…” said the last boy. “My name’s Shiba. I come from Alola. I’m not too comfortable around fire types… And I’m fascinated by fairy types.”

Shiba was pale, ginger, and had a pair of gentle golden eyes. He wore a lot of purple.

“Alola, huh? You are all so far from home, aren’t you?” said Kabu looking at the three boys. “I understand. I felt quite home sick when I moved from Hoenn to Galar. But I promise you’ll have a great time here and lots of stories to tell your friends back home.”

“You can always come back home with me, teach’.” Joked Logan.

He was from Hoenn and talked with Kabu about it yesterday. The kid was so excited he forgot to introduce himself.

Kabu ruffled his hair and then suggested they all run and get some more exercise in. As they did they went out of the resorts gardens and noticed Milo’s group sharing a picnic in a grassy field.

“I bet we could jump scare them…” said Logan while Elias and Shiba rejoiced over a short break from running.

Kabu gave him a stern look as he pretended to cough.

“Or we just leave them alone…” quickly added Logan.

“Clearly, somebody still has a lot of energy to spare.” Said Kabu, as Shiba and Elias looked at Logan as if they will kill him.

They ran all the way back to the resort, Logan running just a little bit faster lest Elias gets a hold of him.


	5. Team Bea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait puting this chapter up but this one has Hop in it so, woop woop

Hop was eating breakfast with Victor and Gloria. They were childhood friends but they all wound up on different teams at the summer camp.

“So who are you with?” asked Gloria. “I’m with some boy and girl that weren’t very talkative last night.”

“Same here. My lot wasn’t that talkative either…” said her brother Victor. “I guess it’s from the long travel… must ‘ve tuckered them out…”

“I’m with two girls from Johto.” Said Hop. “They talked quite a lot but… well… only amongst each other. I think they are friends from before.”

Hop sounded just a tiny bit upset about it so Victor gave him a pat on the back.

“I think we all made some rocky first impressions. But we can fix that today!” said Victor and Hop smiled.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Hop. “After all, by next summer I will be the Champion!”

Gloria smiled and cheered him on. After breakfast they parted ways, each going to meet up with their team and team leader. Hop saw Bea in front of his room conversing with his two teammates.

“Does it have to be a hike?!” complained the girl in pink.

“It’s the first day. Can’t we just take it easy?” said the girl in blue.

“Would you prefer it at the gym?” asked Bea, her face showing no emotion. “Neither of you look like you exercise a lot… But if you rather do that than take a hike-”

“Fine, fine! Hiking it is.” Gave up the girl dressed in pink.

“I’ll have you know I’m a very active swimmer.” Hissed the other. “But whatever. You’re the boss.”

“Hi!” said Hop getting their attention. “So we’re going for a hike?”

“Yes. Get dressed accordingly.” Said Bea and left.

Hop went to his room with the two girls.

“I didn’t catch your names yesterday.” He said. “I’m Hop! And I’m going to be the next Champion of Galar!”

“Yea, yea. Flaunt your feathers all you want Mr. Ho-Oh.” Hissed the girl in blue.

She had black hair in a high ponytail and swimming goggles just above her forehead. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was pale. She wore a dark blue crop top and black boxers, or was it swim wear? Hop wasn’t sure. She took her sleeveless jacket off and went to her bag to look for hiking clothes.

“Don’t be so judge-y Gianna.” Scolded the girl in pink. “Hi! My name is Amelia. This is my best friend Gianna. She is just worried you’ll get special treatment for being the Champion’s little brother.”

Amelia had long wavy green hair and green eyes. She was slightly paler than Gianna and more fragile looking. She wore a gentle pink dress and white socks, with her shoes a slightly darker pink with white bows. She smiled kindly at Hop and bowed slightly, a custom in Johto probably?

“I don’t need special treatment.” Declared Hop with a big grin. “I’ll beat Lee fair and square.”

Gianna rolled her eyes and Amelia just continued to smile.

“And yet you were allowed two Pokémon while the rest of us can only have one.” Gianna hissed under her breath.

“Gia-” Amelia began to scold but Hop stopped her.

“That was my bad. I just couldn’t leave my childhood wooloo behind.”

Gianna huffed and went to the bathroom while Amelia tried to insure Hop that she’ll get over it. Hop found himself staring at Amelia quite a bit. She was just so princess-like. They all got ready relatively fast, Amelia was the last one not done. There was a knock on the door.

“Ready?” said Bea.

“Almost!” said Hop, stalling for time.

Amelia couldn’t find her hoodie and Gianna was trying to help.

“I can borrow you one of mine…” said Hop.

“No need!” hastily answered Amelia. “I know I packed it! It has to be here!”

“Let me help.” He offered but Gianna grabbed his sleeve.

“Don’t go digging through a girl’s bag!”

“Bea will kick our butts if we don’t hurry though.”

“GOT IT!” shouted Amelia victoriously.

Hop smiled at her and then went to open the door. Bea stood in front in an orange-black track suit. She nodded in approval when all three exited their room. They went on a walk and then hiked up one of the smaller hills near the resort.


	6. Team Allister

“U-um… Hello ...’M Allister.” Said the tiny boy in a mask. “I specialize in Ghost-type Pokémon… A-and I share the Stow-on-Side Stadium with Bea…”

Allister’s team stared at him for a while not sure how to respond. Even though all were the same age as him, all three were taller than him.

“I w-will be your team leader this summer… Um… I hope we all get along…”

One of the boys smiled and nodded to his teammates. “No need to worry.” He said.

“I’m sure we’ll have a blast!” said the only girl on the team. “My name is Nevada. I hail from Sinnoh. I grew up in a colder climate, so don’t expect me to sun bathe too much. Not really my style.”

“I’m Claus.” Said the boy who smiled earlier. “I come from Unova.”

“… Kiichi.” Said the other boy, his face showing no emotion. “Johto.”

“Ok… What w-would you like to do today?” asked Allister. “We’re supposed to get to know each other better…”

They all stood silently thinking for a moment. Nevada had short spike-y white hair and ice-y blue eyes. She was pale and wore so much white and light grey she could probably convince someone she is a ghost. Claus was less ghostly but still light skinned. He had short spike-y pink hair held by a yellow headband. His eyes were a nice regal purple and he wore glasses. He sported a bright yellow hoodie with a white hood and black details, jeans and yellow-black shoes. Kiichi on the other hand wore a lot of black and orange. He was light skinned with grey eyes and long grey hair he partly hid under his bandana.

“I know!” suddenly yelled Nevada. “There is a huge game room on one of the floors! Why don’t we play video games? We can bond over that.”

“Or we can eternally hate each other.” warned Claus.

“No racing games. Co-op only.” Declared Nevada.

Kiichi just nodded in approval and so did Allister. The Rose Resort was huge as was the main Rose Hotel they were all staying at. What Nevada called a game room was more like a whole arcade. The kids excitedly picked a spot, a bunch of snorlax bean bags in front of a huge screen, and ordered up some snacks. Gaming was definitely a good idea as Allister slowly warmed up to his peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, this team is kinda chill XD


	7. Team Opal

Opal decided to get to know her juniors over tea. Though she secretly already judged them.  
Sai, a cheery girl from Sinnoh, was not enough lady like. She had short brown hair held by a green bandana, green eyes and skin that was a bit tanned but also really sun burnt at certain spots. Clearly the girl didn’t shy away from working outside, possibly in a garden.  
“Not enough pink, too much Milo.” Opal thought.  
The other girl on her team was unfortunately “too Nessa”. Umi, a pale girl from Kanto, had black hair and dark grey if not black eyes. While she had better table manners than Sai, she also lacked expression. The last member of her team was a boy called Bede, who seemed to have a lot of “pink” potential. Opal would have to keep a close eye on him.

“This stuff is so good!” said Sai stuffing her face with tea cakes.

“Do they not teach you manners in Sinnoh?” scolded Bede.

“I have better things to do in Sinnoh than sit around with poor company.”

“Excuse you?! Did you just call ME poor company?!” hissed Bede. “I’ll have you know I am here on behalf of Chairman Rose himself! I-”

“No one cares.” Said Umi quite monotone. “We are all here cause the chairman approved of us.”

“Ah, but I have been given my starter Pokémon by him.” Said Bede trying to gain control of the conversation. “When this silly camp is over, he will endorse me into the gym challenge-”

“My starter Pokémon is at home due to Galar laws but don’t you think for a second I won’t kick your ass with the one I brought with me.” Said Sai, something in her eyes changing.

She looked like a dragon ready to sick its prey.

“Ditto.” Said Umi. “Not the Pokémon.”

They were all about to continue bickering when Opal smacked each of them on the head with her umbrella.

“That would be enough.”

The kids all huffed and looked away from each other.

“You’ll be stuck with each other for months, you know that?” added Opal.

They all grumbled.

“Might as well start getting along.”

They refused to speak to each other, only answering Opal now and again. Suddenly, Melony burst in to the café area where Opal and the kids were having tea. With her was a very dark skinned boy in red and a pale girl in purple, gasping for breath.

“Opal, sorry to disturb.” Said Melony. “But you wouldn’t happen to have seen a blonde girl in white somewhere? She wore a brown jacket too and a light blue necklace…”

“No dearie. No one is here but us and some of the staff.”

“Oh sweet snom, where did she go…” cried out Melony.

“Is there any chance she could reach the roof?” asked the girl in purple. “She likes high places.”

“The roof is locked and off limits.” Said Opal. “But I’m sure you could ask Oleana to check. If she is still here that is.”

“Thank you, I’ll do just that.” Said Melony sounding exhausted.

She and the two kids left, leaving Opal’s group wondering what the hell just happened.

“Seems there are worse trouble makers here than you three.” Commented Opal sipping her tea.

“Trouble makers? I would never!” said Bede standing up and running his hand through his platinum blond hair. “We’ll be the best team this summer camp will ever see. I’ll make sure of it!”

Sai and Umi stayed quiet for a bit then burst out laughing. “Oh, so she can smile.” Thought Opal seeing Umi finally show emotion.

“You know what Beetroot, I agree. Let’s kick butt together.” Said Sai, wiping off a single tear.

“My name is Bede!”

“Right, right. Beeeeeedeeeee. Got it.”

Bede was about to go off on her but Umi pointed at Opal’s umbrella, so he just politely sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bede is here too! And yes, even tho I randomly picked numbers to see who will be with who, he got Opal! XD  
> ...  
> also Marnie incoming > : 3


	8. Team Gordie

Gordie grabbed a hold of his team even before breakfast. He was in charge of two girls and one boy.

“We are taking a walk around the resort. Meet me in front of the hotel main gate when you’re done with breakfast and such.”

“Got it!” said the only boy on his team.

The girls nodded and all three went to the banquet hall. Gordie felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around to see Piers.

“Yo! Rock star, haven’t see you in a while. Why you always avoiding events?”

“Not my thing ya know… Besides, can’t stand Rose’s fake arse…” said Piers rubbing his neck. “Look, Gordie, you’ll be in charge of my little sis… So like, don’t be a tosser.”

“What prick do you take me for? I’ll take good care of everyone.” Said Gordie trying not to sound too offended.

“Just sayin’ … If anythin’ happens to her, I’ll feed you to my obstagoon.”

Piers went to the banquet hall as Gordie stared at him for a bit. He didn’t get to hang out with Piers as much as he might have liked but the not so subtle threat hurt his pride anyway. He was always so kind to his fans, always working hard to make everyone happy. Of course he was going to take good care of the kids left in his charge.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Came a question and a slap on his back. He recognised the voice and didn’t need to turn around.

“I was just about to go in… Melony.”

“Nervous?”

“You wish, mother.” He practically hissed and rushed off to the hall.

He hasn’t called her mother or jeered at her in ages. He wasn’t sure why he was so upset. Probably both Piers and Melony’s lack of faith in him. He managed to calm down during breakfast and waited patiently for his team in front of the hotel. They showed up together, all involved in some pleasant conversation.

“It’s a warm day, will you kids be all right?” asked Gordie noticing all three wore warm looking jackets.

“We can always take them off.” Smiled the boy.

“Ok. Then we are good to go.” Said Gordie. “One thing before we head out. You are Kalani, right?”

The boy smiled brighter.

“That’s me!”

Gordie managed to talk to him yesterday for a brief moment and was happy he remembered the name right. Kalani was a bit taller than the rest of the kids. He had darker skin, very short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and an orange hat that matched his orange shoes. He had a white t-shirt and black pants on, and a very warm looking brown jacket. He also had an interesting necklace.

“And you must be Marnie?” he asked looking at a pale girl in a pink dress and black jacket.

She nodded. She had black hair and green eyes. This was Piers’ little sister. Gordie smiled and then turned his attention to the last team member.

“I don’t think I caught your name…”

“Maggie.” She said. “Well, Magdalena, but like, who even calls me that? Besides my mother when she wants to kill me…”

She laughed it off. Maggie had very long bloody red hair, some of it in two buns on top of her head, the rest falling down almost to her hips. She had dark skin, darker than Kalani even, and her eyes were emerald green. She wore bright pink boots that went over her knees and a black jacket hiding the rest of her outfit. She looked like she dressed up for winter, which worried Gordie. Thankfully, he brought some bottled water and snacks with him just in case the kids were not up to the task of a long walk.

“Maggie. Got it.” He said. “My name is Gordie. Though hopefully you already read that on my league card.”

Marnie nodded while Maggie and Kalani mumbled something along the lines of “no, woops”.

Gordie laughed and then told them they are heading out. It was a really nice and sunny day and the kids were indeed soon regretting waring warm jackets.

“Galar weather can be unpredictable but this place is nothing compared to the wild area.” Said Gordie. “The whole day will likely be sunny.”

“I’m from Alola, I’m used to the heat.” Said Kalani. “But I guess I shouldn’t get too cocky about it and overheat.”

He took off his jacket and tied it up around his waist. The girls insisted they were fine, but took off their jackets as soon as their walk turned into a hike. Kalani offered to carry Marnie’s but she politely refused. Maggie threw her black jacket over her shoulder, revealing a gorgeous pink and white dress that was hiding underneath this whole time.

“Hey, that’s stunning!” complimented Kalani. “You look like you just left a fashion show.”

“Is it too much?” worried Maggie.

“No.” answered Marnie. “It’s very Kalos.”

Maggie let out a sigh of relief. Gordie looked up. They were almost at the top of the small hill they were climbing. Then he noticed another group of people, almost reaching the top.

“Hey, Bea!” he shouted and the girl on the higher pathway looked down. “Great minds think alike, huh?!”

She didn’t answer but the kids that were with her started waving.

“I bet we’ll make it to the top first!” yelled a kid with a crown of purple hair.

“No fair! You have a head start!” complained Kalani.

“Wait, I can fix that.” Said Gordie pulling out a poke ball. “Stonjourner, give us a lift!”

A big rock type Pokémon appeared out of the poke ball Gordie threw and the kids were in awe.

“What is that?!” yelled Kalani excitedly, pulling out his rotom phone.

“Stonjourner, the Big Rock Pokémon. It stands in grasslands, watching the sun's descent from zenith to horizon. This Pokémon has a talent for delivering dynamic kicks.” Said the Pokédex app.

“Wow! So this is a Galarian Pokémon!” cheered Maggie.

“No way! They’ll use that thing to lift them up! Let’s run for it!” yelled the black haired girl on Bea’s team, seemingly fully up for this race to the top.

“Fine.” Finally said Bea. “You’re on, Gordie! Come and get us!”


	9. Team Melony

Melony introduced herself to her team as soon as Rose was done with his speech on the first day. She was in charge of two girls and one boy, and they were all in her opinion cuties. On the second day, she checked her task list only to find it surprisingly easy.

\- Get to know your team.

That’s all? Simple and fun!

After breakfast she double checked the weather forecast on her rotom phone. Sunny and warm all day long. “Perfect picnic weather.” She thought. She dressed in a comfy but light summer dress and then went to go get the kids. They should have finished breakfast by now. She knocked on the door of the kids’ room.

“Evelin! Kaleo! Robin!” she called out to them. “Are you there?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” answered the sweet and polite voice of Robin.

Robin opened the door. She had long bright purple hair and dark purple eyes. She was a pale girl hailing from Unova.

“Hello, sweetie! Hope breakfast was good. We’ll go for a picnic today, so while I go grab us supplies, can you make sure the others dress lightly?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Melony left and Robin closed the door.

“You heard the boss lady, it is warm as a volcarona outside. Layer at your own risk.”

“I don’t think I can dress lighter than this, unless you want me naked.” Joked Kaleo.

He was a very dark skinned, confidante boy from Alola. He wore red and black shorts, a white crop top and had his black hair tied up in a small high ponytail. His bright purple eyes looked ready for adventure.

“Okay, you good Sir are under dressed.” Jokingly scolded Robin, tossing him his black and red sleeveless jacket. “And you young Miss are overdressed.” She added looking at Evelin.

“I am not changing clothes.” Grumbled Evelin.

Evelin wore white shoes, white pants, and a white shirt topped with a long sleeved warm jacket in a light brown colour. She was pale with blue eyes and blonde hair, held in place by a white head band with a light blue poke ball design. She played with her light blue necklace while scrolling through something on her rotom phone. Evelin and Robin knew each other from before, both were from Unova and they bumped into each other surprisingly often.

“Kaleo, if she faints, don’t carry her.” Instructed Robin and Kaleo laughed.

Robin dressed up in a purple and white frilly, girly summer dress. Melony knocked on the door not too long after. She smiled at the kids and then stared at Evelin for a second.

“That’s her version of dressing lightly.” Explained Robin and Melony sighed.

“All right.”

They left the hotel. The day was beautiful, and Melony took a moment to admire it while also catching a glimpse of Gordie heading off somewhere with his group. She smiled, wishing him luck in her thoughts.

“Let’s find a nice tree with a shade to sit under.” She said turning to the kids.

Robin nodded with a smile while Kaleo offered to carry the picnic basket. Melony praised his kindness but insisted she over filled it and it was way too heavy. Finding a nice tree didn’t take too long as the resort included a lot of gorgeous nature locations, besides all the fancy-shmancy-ness money could buy. Melony pulled a big red and green blanket from the basket and Robin helped her set it up. She sat down and looked at the clear sky above, a few bird Pokémon flying by. Kaleo started pulling drinks from the basket as Robin began questioning him about Alola.

“You really should visit one day.” He said. “The beaches are great, the mountains impressive, and if you are really lucky you might meet a guardian Tapu…”

“Hey, if you show me around Alola, I’ll show you around Unova. You seem like a guy who would enjoy the battle subway.”

“Is that a sandwich place or like a real subway?” asked Kaleo handing Robin a bottle of corviknight cola.

“Yo, Evelin, what do you want to drink?”

Kaleo looked up from the basket only to not be able to spot Evelin. He looked around confused.

“Evelin?” asked Melony who just saw her a minute ago. “Not funny sweetie.”

No response.

Oh-oh.

“Evelin, not funny!” yelled Robin and went to look up the tree. “Oh, trubbish, I don’t see her… She usually just hides up on tree tops…”

Melony got up and looked around. Evelin was nowhere to be spotted so she was for sure trying to hide and mess with them.

“You two are friends right?” she asked Robin and Robin nodded. “She likes to hide in trees?”

“Any place high up.” Confirmed Robin.

“All right. I’ll look for her. You two stay here.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Melony couldn’t help herself from ruffling Robin’s hair and praising her for being such a good girl. Robin looked away all embarrassed as Melony left towards other nearby trees. “Where is she hiding?” thought Melony. This was not her first encounter with mischief, she was a mother of five after all. She did worry immensely, and felt quite frustrated when she had to return to Robin and Kaleo without finding Evelin.

“No sign of her?” asked Kaleo.

“No. You two didn’t spot her either?”

“No.”

“Maybe she sneaked back to the hotel?” suggested Robin.

“Well, in any case, how rude of her…” grumbled Kaleo.

“Yes…” agreed Melony. “Looks like we’ll have to head back. I can’t just leave you two alone forever while looking for her.”

“Muk the picnic! She is getting a piece of my mind!” hissed Kaleo and ran towards the Rose Hotel.

“K-kaleo!” yelled Melony as she and Robin ran after him, abandoning the picnic basket.

Kaleo was faster than Melony and Robin, and had a good head start. He stormed into the hotel, the girls fallowing suit, catching up to him at the lift. He looked really upset and listened to nothing Melony was trying to tell him. He then ran to their room, almost busting down the door.

“HOW DARE YOU-!?”

He was met with an empty room, everything in its place like they left it.

“Oh… Um….”

He stared at the empty room for a while, Melony clenching her fists. How did she manage to lose a kid just by taking a short walk from the hotel to a tree?!

“Evelin!!!” Robin yelled in panic running down the hall.

“Robin, wait!” ordered Melony but Robin was already off and running.

Kaleo closed their room and ran after Robin, Melony fallowing close by. “How are these kids more trouble than my triplets?!” thought Melony. They wound up bursting into the café area on one of the floors. Opal was there with her group, having some tea and cakes.

“Opal, sorry to disturb. But you wouldn’t happen to have seen a blonde girl in white somewhere? She wore a brown jacket too and a light blue necklace…”

“No dearie. No one is here but us and some of the staff.” Said Opal.

“Oh sweet snom, where did she go…”

“Is there any chance she could reach the roof? She likes high places.” Said Robin looking desperately at Opal.

“The roof is locked and off limits.” Said Opal. “But I’m sure you could ask Oleana to check. If she is still here that is.”

“Thank you, I’ll do just that.” Said Melony sounding exhausted.

They couldn’t find Oleana, apparently she and chairman Rose had other things to do today, but one of the staff was nice enough to check the security cameras. And while there was no footage of her entering the hotel, there she was – Evelin, on the roof.

“What the-?!” escaped Melony’s mouth. “How did she-?!”

It was not the best camera angle but it was definitely her.

“She shouldn’t be there! Let’s go get her!” said the worried Macro Cosmos employee grabbing a bunch of keys.

“Stay here.” Melony ordered Robin and Kaleo, and before they could argue she looked at another Macro Cosmos employee and said. “Watch them!”

The kids frowned but stayed put. Melony, along with the staff member with the keys, headed to a staff only room and to a special lift going to the roof. The lift door opened and they were greeted by a fascinating sight. Evelin, near the edge of the roof, and a large silver metallic bird flying just next to her. It looked like the giant Pokémon and the tiny girl were having a nice chat until Melony and the staff member showed up. The silver bird cawed at the new humans and then flew off.

“Oh, no! Don’t go friend!” said Evelin but the bird Pokémon just let out another caw.  
“Okay, then I hope we meet again!”

The bird Pokémon cheerfully answered with another caw and Evelin waved it good bye.

The adults stood there stunned for a bit. Was that a corviknight? Melony finally came back to her senses and went to grab Evelin, and drag her away from the roofs edge.

“You have a lot of explaining to do and you are in big trouble young lady!” scolded Melony.

Evelin put on a brave face as Melony stared at her coldly the whole lift ride down.


	10. Team Piers

“Just sayin’ … If anythin’ happens to her, I’ll feed you to my obstagoon.” Piers said to Gordie before heading into the banquet hall for breakfast.

The amount of food and drinks available to these kids was probably enough to feed three regions. He tried not to show how upset he was that Rose was willing to waste so much money, not to mention Piers’ time, with a summer camp but wouldn’t listen to him about Spikemuth’s problems. If Marnie wasn’t interested in going, Rose would have probably wound up with a boot up his ass.

Piers grabbed a plate and stuffed it with fluffy pancakes, then looked around to see if he can spot Marnie. And he did. She was sitting at a table with her team, pleasantly chatting. She even let out her morpeko which seemed to have impressed her peers. While to others she might have seemed uninterested, Piers could tell that was her happy face.

“Piers!”

Somebody called out to him and he spotted Leon waving at him. Leon was sitting at a table with Raihan, Raihan currently telling a bunch of kids that “no, they cannot pester Leon during breakfast”.

“Might as well…” he thought and headed over.

Piers sat down next to Leon and Raihan looked over at him.

“Morning mate.” Greeted Raihan with a smirk. “You gotta tell me, I’m dying to know – how ever did Rose make a vampire like you come out of your cave during summer?”

“Oh, piss off, you know well enough how.”

Piers glared at him intensely and Raihan nodded.

“I’m just joking, mate, I know how. I read through all the paperwork. Dick move on Rose’s part, as per usual.”

Leon looked at Raihan than at Piers. Did he miss to read something?

“Cheer up, Champ!” Raihan said noticing Leon’s confused and sad facial expression. “At least we’ll see each other more often! Heck, when was the last time we had breakfast together?”

“A few months ago after that horrible business party the chairman made us go to.” Answered Leon tucking some hair behind his ear. “Worst hang over ever.”

“Was that the time you drunk texted me about wooper not having arms and how you want to knit a sock for every poor little wooper?” asked Piers with a smirk, biting into his pancake.

“That was the time!” Raihan almost cheered as Leon tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

“I’m never letting you get me that drunk ever again!” he whimpered to Raihan who just pat his back.

Piers tried to hide a smile as he ate. Maybe this summer bullshit won’t be soooo bullshit. An hour later he was doubting that thought. He stood in front of three kids who looked like they would rather be anywhere else than there with him. There was a boy wearing a lot of blue, hiding his gaze with his hat, a blonde girl in black and another blonde girl in hot pink.

“Erm…” he mumbled, not sure how best to start this conversation. “So, I'm the Gym Leader of Spikemuth, Piers, the Dark-type user. I’ll be your team captain; I guess…”

They all kind of just mumbled: “Hi Piers.”

“Look… Today we are just supposed to get to know each other and hang out… So, like, whatever you kids wanna do is probably fine…”

“What do you want to know?” asked the blonde in pink. “I mean, we can literally just sit down in our room and chit-chat.”

“Your names would be a good start.”

The boy didn’t say a thing, still sort of hiding under the brim of his hat. Piers noticed the other blonde start walking down the hall.

“And where are you goin’?”

“You said we can do what we want. And I want to leave and look for my little sister.” Answered the blonde in black, almost robotically.

“She is in another team, right?”

“Right.”

“So she can be anywhere. We are not doin’ that. You’ll see her at lunch.”

The girl stared at him blankly for a bit and then said: “Sikata.”

“Pardon?”

“You wanted to know our names. My name is Sikata.”

Sikata was pale with brown eyes and a blank face expression. She had very long blonde hair that reached down to her butt even though it was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore this black, almost uniform looking, jacket with brown sleeve tips. A brown skirt was peeking out from it and she also wore very sturdy looking boots.

“Let’s just sit down in our room.” Said the other blonde. “This place has room service right? We can get snacks and brag and whatever else is considered bonding…”

“You still didn’t tell Piers your names. You’re being rude.” Said Sikata in the same robotic tone as before, though she seemed to have been scolding them.

“We told him yesterday…” whispered the boy.

Piers looked at him, his voice so quiet he almost missed it. But Piers had great hearing.

“Oh… Sorry, kiddo, there were so many of you yesterday…”

“33 to be exact.” Said Sikata.

“Fine, we’ll forgive you this once.” Joked the blonde. “I’m Airi, the future star of Sinnoh. And this is Toru. He is from Sinnoh too.”

Airi had a nice tan, bright red eyes and blonde hair tied up in pigtails, partly hidden by a hot pink beanie. She wore very fashionable clothes in colours of hot pink, black and white.

“Airi, Toru, I’m sorry I forgot your names.” Apologised Piers and Toru finally looked at him.

Toru had gentle green eyes and spikey purple hair that he tried to control with his blue bucket hat. He was pale, a little bit less so than Sikata.

“It’s okay. I’m forgettable anyways.” Said Toru still very quietly.

This tugged at Piers’ heart. This kid was clearly ignored or pushed aside before and Piers was not going to be one of the people doing that to him. Suddenly, he got an idea.

“I know the perfect way you guys can get to know me better.”

The kids all looked at him with almost impulsive curiosity. He gestured with his hand for them to fallow him. As they entered the lift he pressed on the sixth floor. How didn’t he think of this right away? He should have done this from the start.

“Isn’t the sixth floor where we’ll have music class?” asked Sikata, who clearly read through Rose’s guide of the Rose Hotel.

“Yes.”

“I don’t fallow…” said Airi.

As the door of the lift opened, Piers turned around to his team.

“I’m goin’ to give you a concert.”


	11. Team Raihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Rai is up next while I work on Leon :)

Raihan towered over his team like a dynamaxed haxorus over a caterpie. Still his team tried to at least look like they are not intimidated. He grinned, studying them for a while longer.  
He was in charge of Arata, a boy from Kanto, Josipa, a girl from Hoenn, and Lucian, a boy from Alola.

“You kids got your Pokémon with you like I asked?”

They nodded nervously.

“Good. Then let’s head out.”

Behind the hotel, besides amazing gardens, was a few big Pokémon battle fields. The kids all had mixed reactions seeing just where Raihan lead them to.

“You are joking, right?!” asked Arata. “We are not battling on our first day, are we?!”

He sounded offended rather than anything else. Arata was a pale kid with a smug face, golden eyes and dull red hair. He wore a dark purple beret hat, the same colour as his sleeveless shirt, and light purple pants. Why he also wore a long but thin light purple scarf was not clear, nor did his teammates care enough to ask.

“Hmm… Are we fighting each other or our team leader?” wondered Lucian out loud.

Lucian had short bright red hair that spiked around the bottom. He was pale and his eyes were a nice warm orange colour. He wore black shoes, black pants, a light blue t-shit and a black short sleeved jacket.

Josipa, the only girl in the group, made no comment. She looked around the battle field, her yellow eyes darting from left to right, and then she just adjusted her baseball hat with a golden pokeball logo. She wore a yellow hoodie today, black leggings and yellow knee high boots.

Raihan smiled and knelt down, facing them all but closer to their eye level.

“You can really tell a lot about a person from the way they battle. So for today’s bonding activity, you three shall fight me.”

“In a Pokémon battle?” asked Arata.

“Would you rather wrestle him?” asked Josipa, only for Arata to stare at her as if she insulted him for life.

“Three against one?” asked Lucian, trying hard not to giggle at Arata and Josipa’s interaction.

“Yes. Don’t worry about winning, just show me what you got.”

Raihan pulled out his rotom phone.

“But first! Group pic!” he said with a giant grin.

Arata was super on board with that idea and ran to Raihan’s right, already picking out a pose. Lucian just shrugged and went to stand next to Arata. Josipa stood in place shyly.

“I… I hate taking pictures…” she whispered. “I always look bad in ‘em…”

“Nonsense. Come here.” Said Raihan gesturing with his hand for her to come to his left.

She walked up to him and he made his signature roaring dragon pose.

“Just like that. Rawr.” He instructed with a smile. “Say BEST TEAM!”

The kids all tried to strike a pose and yelled “best team” as rotom took a picture.

“There we go! We look awesome!” exclaimed Raihan, showing the kids the picture.

Arata looked like selfies were his profession, Lucian was just kind of there waving hi and Josipa was trying to imitate Raihan’s roar hand gesture.

Raihan put his phone away and walked to the other end of the field. Right, battle time. Josipa stood in the middle facing Raihan. Arata to her right and Lucian to her left.

“Okay, let’s get this show started. Come out flygon!”

Raihan’s flygon came out of his poke ball with a roar. The kids stood their ground but looked a bit intimidated.

“That thing is probably way too high level for us to take down.” Whispered Lucian to his team.

“Ground dragon, most likely with the levitate ability.” Said Josipa. “Question is what moves does it know…”

“He knows we can’t touch him, so let’s just give him a spectacle.” Said Arata, sounding very serious suddenly.

The kids looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their poke balls.

“Let’s go, Copper!” yelled Arata throwing a normal poke ball.

“Valiant, take the stage!” yelled Josipa throwing a luxury ball.

“Time to battle, Eclipsa!” yelled Lucian throwing a premier ball.

Raihan was greeted by an eevee, ralts and jangmo-o. This was and interesting team. He whispered to his flygon: “Go easy on them.” Then he addressed the kids. “You can have the first move.”

“Yawn!”

“Shadow Sneak!”

“Tackle!”

Flygon dodged the tackle from the jangmo-o but the shadow sneak hit. It didn’t seem to do much damage. Yawn hit too though, and Raihan smirked. Arata instantly went for a status condition, Josipa for a priority move and Lucian just tried to get some damage in.

“Flygon, crunch on the ralts!”

“Eclipsa, protect her!” quickly ordered Lucian, and jangmo-o jumped in front of ralts and used protect.

So Lucian is a team player. Good.

“Quick attack!” yelled Arata and eevee sprang into action.

He is counting on that yawn to kick in. Interesting.

“Lucian, I have an idea…” whispered Josipa and gestured for him to come closer. “It’s risky but…”

Whatever she told him, Raihan and Arata didn’t hear. Yawn soon took affect and the kids excitedly ordered their Pokémon to attack and get some damage in while they can. Unluckily for them, flygon woke up next turn.

“Flygon, thunder punch on the jangmo-o!”

“Protect!”

“Knew you were going to do that.” Grinned Raihan. “But who will protect ralts now? Crunch it, flygon!”

“Copper, quick attack! Make it miss!” ordered Arata.

“No don’t!” shouted Lucian, but way too late.

Flygon rushed at the small Pokémon.

“Destiny bond!” ordered Josipa.

Ralts did as told but eevee came running in, taking the damage of the crunch.

“You idiot! We could have had him!” yelled Lucian.

“Me!? You two didn’t tell ME anything!” shouted Arata back at him. “I was doing your job since you wasted your protect!”

“It wasn’t a waste, it was planned!” hissed Lucian. “She has destiny bond on her ralts!”

“Well she didn’t tell me!!!”

Arata and Lucian kept arguing as Josipa just looked distraught. Raihan sighed and returned his flygon back to his ball. Guess this will do for today. He walked up to the kids and loudly roared: “Enough!”

The boys stopped arguing and looked away from everyone. Eevee came to his trainer and started asking for pets and comfort. Jangmo-o came to her trainer and just looked at him with a worried face. Did she do something wrong? Josipa picked up her ralts and started whispering sweet words to him. She shyly looked up at Raihan, then back at the floor.

“Okay you three, not bad but not good either.” Started Raihan. “Also, look at me when I address you!”

Arata and Lucian didn’t feel like it but they both looked up at Raihan, Josipa timidly looking up as well.

“Arata, you need to read the battle field better. Lucian, don’t yell at a team mate you failed to communicate with. And Josipa, you placed yourself in the middle, that makes you the team lead and the main line of communication. You should have told Arata what you wanted to do, not just Lucian.”

Josipa looked back at the floor as Arata victoriously shouted: “Right! I was just trying to be a team player!”

He picked up his eevee and started petting him, a giant smug look on his face as if he didn’t get scolded at all. Raihan knelt down, checking if he made the little girl cry. She wasn’t crying, thank arceus, but she did look very upset.

“I thought he will use yawn again…” she managed to whimper. “I don’t even like using destiny bond… It is a last resort…”

“Jay, you did good for your first triple battle.” Praised Raihan but she gave him an angry stare.

“This is not my first triple battle! It is just… It is just my first triple battle with other people…”

She hugged her ralts tighter and the Pokémon looked at her worried.

“Hey, if it was just you and me, we would have won.” Said Lucian picking up his jangmo-o.

“Excuse me?” hissed Arata.

“What? It’s true. We had great synergy.”

Raihan flicked both boys on the nose before the bickering picked up again. The two boys huffed and turned around from each other.

“I wonder how the others are doing?” thought Raihan.


	12. Team Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not easy to have a champion of a time when the kids won't cooperate XD

The sun hit Leon’s face like a flame charge. Morning already? He sighed a little, sitting up and looking out the window. It looked like an ideal morning, sunny and warm. He smiled and got up, starting his morning routine of stretching, bathroom, shower and so on. He put on his usual champion outfit and barely managed to get out the door of his room.

“Morning Lee!” said Hop.

Next to him were the Postwick twins, Victor and Gloria, Hop’s best friends.

“Morning you three!” Leon answered with a smile.

All the kids were getting out of their rooms and heading for breakfast downstairs but all of them stopped to say “hi” or “morning champion” to Leon.

“Can’t wait to hang out today!” said a little blonde girl.

Leon smiled at her and just as excitedly answered: “Same here!”

He was pretty sure she was on his team. Another blonde walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go get breakfast sis.”

“Mhm! See ya, Champion!”

The little blonde ran off to the lift as the other blonde gave Leon a death stare. She didn’t stare for long but Leon could feel the extreme protective nature. More kids swarmed Leon and just as he was starting to get overwhelmed Kabu came down the hall.

“Are you kids not hungry? Or are you simply trying to starve Leon?”

A lot of them instantly apologised to Leon and went off towards the lift. Victor dared Hop to see who will make it to breakfast first and they ran off, yelling “See ya soon!” to Leon.

“Thanks.” Said Leon to Kabu.

“Still sleepy, huh?” smiled the older man.

“I just don’t want to disappoint…” admitted Leon and Kabu nodded.

“Of course. But even unbeatable champions need breakfast.”

Kabu was right. He was somehow always right. Leon decided to take the stairs down. His rotom phone buzzed – a text from Rose. He won’t be at the resort today, something came up. Leon chuckled a bit. Of course something happened, can’t even be here for his passion project. Leon texted back right away.

“No worries! I’m here if anything happens!”

Rose texted back rather quickly.

“Thank you, my boy. I know the kids are safe with you.”

Leon put his phone away and hurried down. The banquet hall was noisy but cheery. At least he had breakfast with Raihan and Piers. After that he met up with his team in the hotel’s lobby.

“All right! Let’s get the basics out of the way.” Said Leon looking at his juniors. “My name is Leon and I’m Galar’s undefeated Champion.”

He did his signature charizard pose and the kids right away pulled out their phones and took pics.

“Now you.” He instructed, crossing his arms and looking at Victor.

“R-right! My name is Victor and I am from Galar.”

Leon tilted his head and Victor understood the hint, that he should face his team more than just the leader. Victor looked at the blonde girl and the slightly tanned boy.

“Hi! I hope we have fun this summer.” He added, now more addressing his peers.

“Hi!” the girl instantly replied. “My name is Sitara! It means ‘morning star’ in Kalos, where I’m from.”

Sitara certainly smiled as brightly as a star. She was dressed in a light blue dress with white over the knee socks and light blue shoes.

“Wow, is that really how you introduce yourself?” commented the boy. “Every name means something in some region… What a bother…”

“And you are?” asked Victor.

“You can call me Zachary. I’m from Kalos.” Said the boy ruffling his already disobedient light brown hair.

He had golden eyes that were currently staring at Victor’s brown. Zachary wore black and dark purple shoes, black pants, a dark purple t-shirt and a black sleeveless vest with a lot of pockets.

“Is that enough info or would you like my blood type too? Horoscope maybe?” he teased but Sitara didn’t get the hint.

“What is your horoscope?” she cheerfully asked.

“Y-you can’t be serious….”

“We are both from Kalos, so we use the same horoscope. I hear it’s a bit different in Galar.” Explained Sitara, completely oblivious that Zachary was trying to mock her.

Leon couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, I think that will do for the basic stuff.” He said with a giant grin. “Let’s go out and enjoy the sunny day. Who wants to meet charizard?”

“ME!!!” yelled all three.

Leon lead the kids outside and to the first open space he spotted, which was a grassy field just west of the hotel. He let charizard out of his ball with a flare and the kids awed and took pictures.

“This is my partner charizard!” happily explained Leon as the giant lizard lowered his head to get some pats from his trainer.

Leon petted charizard’s head and the kids excitedly asked if they can pet him too. Leon approved and charizard revelled in the attention.

“Can you believe this is a starter Pokémon in Kanto?” commented Zachary.

“All starter Pokémon have potential to evolve into something fierce. Depends on the trainer.” Said Sitara. “Have you seen a properly trained delphox? Pure magic.”

“Except delphox can’t gigantamax.”

“Who knows? Maybe they could if they were legal in Galar.”

“I have no idea what Pokémon you are talking about…” said Victor.

“Look at you Zak, you already know about gigantamaxing!” praised Leon.

“Of course. I read about the phenomena on the way here. We’ll have a class about it too from what I read…” said Zachary and then looked at Leon. “Also, don’t call me Zak. That is not my name.”

“Yeah.” Confirmed Victor. “Riri sounds like a much better nickname.” He then added to Zachary’s dismay.

“Really? I thought Zacki or Zari would sound cute…” said Sitara, seemingly unaware Victor was provoking Zachary.

Leon foresaw a fight between the boys, question was should he let it happen or stop it?

“Not funny! How would you like it if I called you Sisi or Tara or-”

“But, my nickname is Tara…?” said Sitara confused, apparently not understanding Zachary’s rage.

“Say, Victor, how is that scorbunny I gave you doing?” asked Leon loudly.

“He is the best! Wanna see?” cheerfully answered Victor.

“You all have a Pokémon partner with you, right? Why don’t you all introduce me?”

Leon smiled at the kids and they all smiled back reaching for their poke balls.  
“Bickering kids 0 cheery Leon 1.” He thought to himself for a moment.

Victor threw a poke ball and a small happy bunny hopped out. Victor knelt down and they fist bumped. Sitara threw her poke ball and a small cat like creature jumped out. It looked cuddly but like it was staring into the void. Sitara picked it up and gave it head pats. Zachary smiled as he threw his poke ball, a small purple slime exiting out of it.

Leon recognised all the Pokémon present. Sitara had an espurr while Zachary had a goomy.

“Her name is Pepperdew!” said Sitara excitedly showing espurr to Leon.

“And she is a cutie.” Said Leon getting both Sitara and espurr to blush.

“I didn’t nickname scorbunny.” Said Victor. “I kinda fancy the sound of it. Scorbunny.”

He then looked at Zachary.

“I’m guessing you didn’t nickname yours either.”

Zachary was quiet for a bit as his goomy lied down on his shoe. He picked it up and shyly looked away.

“Her name is Clair, after my favourite dragon type expert.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment but Leon quickly chimed in: “What a good looking goomy! You must take very good care of her!”

Zachary perked up hearing that.

“It’s nice to meet you Pepperdew and Clair. Scorbunny, good to see you again. You taking care of Victor?”

Scorbunny let out a proud “scoarrr” sound. Charizard happily greeted the smaller Pokémon and they greeted back.

“Are you planning on mastering dragon types?” Sikata asked Zachary.

“No, I plan to be the Champion.”

Sikata started laughing. Zachary was shocked at first but then got offended.

“You think I can’t do it?!”

“My big sis won’t let you.” Answered Sikata wiping away a single tear. “She promised mama she’ll be the next Kalos Champion, and when my sis makes a promise she makes it happen.”

“Big deal! I bet I can beat her in battle right now!”

“With a goomy?”

“WITH A GOOMY!”

“Okay, okay, settle down!” said Leon putting a hand on Zachary’s shoulder. “You’ll get plenty of chances to battle everyone at the camp. Today is about getting to know each other.”

“I think I learned enough.” Hissed Zachary and started walking towards the hotel.

“Hey-ey!” shouted Leon. “Lad, you can’t do that!”

Charizard flew and landed in front of Zachary.

“You can’t just walk off, I’m in charge of you.” Said Leon walking up to Zachary. “That means I am responsible for you. If anything happens to you-”

“I’m just going back to my room. What could happen to me?!” hissed Zachary. “What, you don’t trust me to get to a hotel room safely?”

“Well, uh, it’s not like that-”

Leon struggled for a bit as Victor and Sikata walked up behind him.

“Wonder what they are up to?” asked Sikata.

Everyone looked at her confused and then looked around. There was no one there but them and their Pokémon.

“What are you talking about?” asked Victor.

“Three.”

“Huh?” said Zachary, staring at Sikata as she counted down with her fingers.

“Two.”

“Um, lass, what are you counting?” asked Leon, just as baffled as the two boys.

“One.”

The guys just stared at her confused in utter silence. Than charizard moved, hearing something.

“Kaleo! Stop!” yelled Melony as she and a girl in a purple dress ran after a boy heading for the hotel.

“Them. I wonder what they are up to.” Said Sikata nonchalantly.

Leon wasn’t sure what to think or where to look. Melony was clearly in some sort of distress, he wanted to run and help her, but then again what the hex just happened within his own team?! Sikata just counted down? And an event took place?

“Um…” Victor was the first to speak up after a long stretch of silence. “Should we just head to the hotel?”

“Are we not going to talk about how this bisharp over here just foresaw the future or something!?!” yelled Zachary and Sikata gasped.

She walked up to him and smacked him across the face, a red palm print slowly showing on his cheek.

“Do you think I don’t know what it means when you call a lady a bisharp?!” she hissed, her voice trembling. “You are a horrible person!”

Leon quickly knelt down to Sikata’s level as the little girl lost the battle with her emotions and started to cry. He swiftly gave her a big hug and she hugged back, her espurr jumping out of her embrace and lunging at Zachary. Though, her scratch attacks were not strong, and quickly got stopped by goomy and scorbunny, probably asking her nicely to stop assaulting the boy’s legs. Zachary looked away, seemingly aware of what he did and fine with espurr taking it out on him. Victor and Leon didn’t understand what happened, the insult not being used in Galar, so Sikata whispered the explanation to Leon once she calmed down a bit. Leon hugged her harder and then death glared Zachary. Zachary looked away.

“I… I was in shock… But I know that doesn’t excuse me…” he managed to blur out.

“Yes, it doesn’t.” Leon said sternly. “Looks like we are heading back to the hotel. And you are grounded young man.”

“I can get grounded at summer camp? What a bother…” said Zachary, returning goomy to her ball.

Leon picked up Sikata and carried her to the hotel, the two boys walking a few paces in front of him. Looks like he has a long day ahead of him.


	13. Dynamax part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!  
> This chapter is a bit all over the place, I hope you can forgive that, I am just having fun :)

Dinner time was different than breakfast or lunch, besides it obviously being a different meal, in a sense that the team leaders did not share the large banquet hall with the kids. Instead they ate at the conference room on the second floor, away from the noise and encouraged to exchange information.

Leon sat in between Raihan and Piers, the two clearly happy he did so. Kabu sat across them, quickly joined by Melony who proceeded to have a lovely conversation with him. Gordie sat on the other side of Kabu, Milo joining him. Nessa sat next to Raihan and Opal across her. Allister sat down next to Piers and Bea next to him.

For a while they ate in peace, more than a few of them trying not to show fatigue.

Leon’s rotom phone buzzed and he apologised, checking it.

“Chairman Rose regrets not being able to join us.” He told the group of gym leaders. “And hopes we all had a good first day.”

Raihan let out an exhausted sigh, Piers grumbled something quietly, Melony laughed slightly and Nessa rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like y’all had a tough time.” Said Milo.

“Let me guess, yours were sweeter than alcremie?” asked Nessa.

Milo nervously scratched the back of his head.

“They were all very polite…”

“Figures you’d get an easy group…”

“P-pardon?”

“What happened to you Nessie?” chimed in Raihan.

“Let’s see, I am in charge of a girl who loves fire types, hates the fact she is stuck with me and not on the same team as her bestie from Kanto, and a Hoenn princess who thinks she is too good for any of us, so I barely got her to communicate. Lillian is my only saving grace, bless her excited water-loving soul.”

“My team was g-great…” said Allister.

Everyone got quiet to hear the wee lad.

“W-we played video games… Nevada is at the same time excitable and cool and collected… Kiichi is quiet b-but smart… And-d Claus is shady…”

“Sounds like you got to know them quite well.” Said Bea. “My team was good once I got them out of the hotel. We beat Gordie in a race.”

“You had a head start.” Grinned Gordie. “My team gave it their all, and that’s what matters.”

“Gordie…” started Piers, staring down the man across him. “How was Marnie?”

“You worry too much, she was great! Had Hop running for his money. Oh, the lad was pissed.”

Piers tried to hid a small smile.

“He only fell behind to help out Amelia.” Said Bea. “And we still managed to beat you.”

Leon smiled at the mention of his little brother being a good kid. He was sure he was going to get a bunch of texts about it later so he didn’t ask Bea for details.

“Raihan, you battled with your kids, correct?” asked Kabu when the conversation started to die down. “How did it go?”

Raihan was in the middle of chewing his food so he rose his hand up, signalling the older man to give him a second.

“Good. They don’t work as a team but I didn’t really expect them to, they just met after all.” Said Raihan putting his fork down. “Their Pokémon are low level but… they have egg moves. I wouldn’t be surprised if the kids hatched them themselves…”

Opal laughed for a second and everyone looked at her, waiting for her to share her thoughts but she just kept quiet. The silence got a bit awkward so everyone just continued to finish their meal.

////

Piers got woken up by loud banging at his door. He could feel the sun struggle to creep into his room through the very well shut curtains.

His throat hurt, his eyes refused to open and his bed was so. damn. comfy.

“Piers, we have to go.” Said whoever was banging at his door.

“Piss off.” He instinctively complained before his brain turned on and realised it could be one of the kids.

Before he could say another word though, a louder bang echoed and he forced his eyes open to stare at the source of the sound. Sikata, one of the blondes he was in charge of, stood at his door with her leg up, lowering it as two shocked faces peeked from behind her. Piers’ door was now half open due to the fact she kicked it in. He blinked a few times, not sure if what he is seeing is real, as Sikata entered his room while Airi and Toru just stood in the hallway in shock.

“Get up. We have class.” Sikata said to Piers, proceeding to look around his room.

“Girl, you crazy!” finally commented Airi. “We are going to be in so much trouble!”

“For what exactly?” asked Sikata locating Piers’ closet and pulling out clothes.

“AHEM?! The door?!” said Airi pointing at the door with both hands.

Piers still was not sure if this is some fucked up dream or his new reality. Sikata handed him some black shirt and pants she found in his closet and he looked at her confused, his face spelling “the fuck?”.

“You overslept and missed breakfast. We have class soon and we cannot attend without the team leader. I asked if we can, big fat no, so yeah, get up.” Explained Sikata before turning to look at Airi and Toru. “If we all say the door was loose and fell, they’ll have to take our word for it.”

Airi’s mouth moved as if she was trying to make a counter argument but no words exited her. Toru just hid under his hat and whispered: “Note to self, Sikata is deadly.”

Piers finally woke up enough to start laughing at the situation. He got up, secretly glad he wore PJs today, and petted Sikata’s head. The girl looked at him with her stoic face, but her eyes showed confusion and anger. Why was he wasting time petting her?!

“What class do I have to take you to?” he managed to croak out.

“Professor Magnolia is holding a huge lecture about Dynamax.”

He sighed and managed to shoo the kids out of his room so he gets dressed. Really? Dynamax? That is the first thing they have to do today AND he has to be there too?!

He dressed casually and was debating if he has time to put some make up on, but one glance at the broken door told him that he better just get going. Out in the hallway, Sikata was already telling two Macro Cosmos employees about the door, while Airi and Toru stood aside quietly. He couldn’t help but grin when the two Macro Cosmos employees started apologising to her.

“We are in a hurry, yeah?” Piers exclaimed loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“Indeed.” Said Sikata, the two Macro Cosmos employees getting out of her way while still apologising for the inconvenience.

Piers followed with Airi and Toru in tow, Sikata heading for the elevators with such commanding energy Piers could still feel the eyes of the two Macro Cosmos employees on them.

“How are you so confident around adults?” Toru managed to ask once they were all in the lift and the door shut.

Sikata looked at him, her face showing no emotion but it seemed like she was thinking it over. She looked away, still silent, perhaps not finding a good enough answer for him.

“Don’t take anyone’s crap, ‘specially around here ‘kay?” said Piers tapping Toru on the shoulder. “They probably get payed a butt load of cash for working here. Maybe even more to keep y’all happy. Make ‘em earn it.”

“That’s an interesting way of looking at it…” sighed Airi, her voice suggesting she doesn’t agree with his point of view.

////

A big conference room has been set up for professor Magnolia’s lecture. The sweet old lady stood in front of a giant screen, her granddaughter Sonia handling the laptop and technology set up to her left. The kids and gym leaders started pouring into the room, Leon excitedly running up to Sonia the second he saw her. Piers’ group was last to enter and take a seat.

“Good day, everybody.” Started professor Magnolia. “My name is Magnolia. Welcome, young trainers, to the Galar region!”

Sonia pressed a few buttons on the laptop and the big screen turned on, showing pictures of Galar and its various locations.

“Here in Galar, we have something special called the Dynamax phenomenon. That is what I study and research.”

The big screen started showing images of gigantic Pokémon surrounded by some kind of a red mist. The kids all awed at the sight as professor Magnolia continued her talk and started explaining Wishing Stars. At the end of the lecture, a video message played on the big screen. It was chairman Rose excitedly telling the kids he can’t wait to see them all at Wyndon Stadium later that day.


	14. Dynamax part 2

“We’re finally headed for Wyndon!” exclaimed Hop.

He just boarded a private plane and sat down next to Victor and Gloria.

“There’s a lot I want to check out there. There’s that big tower...and the monorail... And Wyndon Stadium!”

“Slow down there chap, we are only seeing the stadium today.” Said Leon who sat right behind him, Hop excitedly turning around to face his big brother.

“Lee, are we going to watch you and charizard battle?!”

“I don’t know to be honest. I’m guessing the chairman will let us know once we arrive.”

Gloria was giggling to herself and typing frantically on her rotom phone.

“What’s so funny, sis?” asked Victor, trying to peek at her phone.

“Sophia is spamming me with memes.” Replied Gloria. “I don’t get all of them but most of them are so funny.”

“Share mate!” yelled Hop, turning back around and leaning towards Gloria as she tried to show her phone screen to both her brother and Hop.

Leon smiled. Watching his little brother with his best friends reminded him a lot of back when he was that age, with Sonia and Raihan and even Piers… back when things were simpler. He glanced around and spotter Piers with his little sister. He thought about joining them for a nice chin wag but the “buckle up” sign lit up and that meant no more walking around the plane. They landed in Wyndon fairly fast, it felt like nothing to Leon. Wyndon was a huge city, a glorious metropolis designed and developed by Chairman Rose. Leon knew the city well, even if he still got lost in it on a daily basis. The stadium they were visiting was where he defended his title yearly.

“Evelin dear, if I see you leave my side for a second, I will stop being nice.” Said Melony with a smile as the little blonde stared at the Rose Tower for far too long.

Everyone got greeted by Oleana, informing them the Chairman is excitedly awaiting their arrival within the stadium. Since everyone was present and accounted for they headed for the flower looking building.

“And I thought our dad is too annoying with his logo.” Said Maura to Josipa.

“What do you mean?” asked Josipa.

“A rose stadium…. A rose tower… I bet the toilet paper is rose scented too…” joked Maura, making her twin smile.

The staff lead them in, the kids excitedly taking pictures and chatting away. Chairman Rose waited for them on the battle field. His expression was somewhat distant, as if he was lost in deep thought, until Oleana approached him and he noticed the children. He smiled and greeted them warmly. The kids formed quite a tight circle around him as he started talking about the Power Spot they all were currently on; the sole reason the stadium was placed exactly here at this location. Some of the more studious kids, like Claus, mentioned things from professor Magnolia’s morning lecture and Rose praised them for paying such close attention. Others, like Hop and Arata, were far more interested in who was about to battle to show off the phenomenon. The kids started raising hands and asking questions, almost fighting for the chairman’s attention.

“Can people get hurt throwing the dynamaxed pokeball?!” asked Zachary.

“Are the fans safe?!” asked Toru.

“Who is going to battle!?!” asked Hop.

Oleana jumped to Rose’s rescue as he started getting slightly overwhelmed, addressing each kid quickly, coldly and accurately.

“Do you battle too, Chairman?” asked Josipa.

“Me?” asked Rose a bit taken aback. “Oh, I haven’t in a while…”

“That’s enough for now.” Stated Oleana. “We should start the battles if we want to stick to our schedule.”

“Right.” Agreed Rose. “Well then.. Let us start with Milo and Nessa. If the gym leaders have nothing against it?”

“Of course not.” Nessa tried not to hiss. “You’re going down Milo!”

Milo just smiled and wished her good luck. Rose asked them to make it a simple one on one battle with their gigantamax capable Pokémon. The kids and the rest of the gym leaders sat in the first rows as Nessa and Milo took the field. Sophia grabbed Emon and Gloria, and started shouting “GO MILO!” at the top of her lungs. Gloria smiled and joined in the chanting, yelling “you can do it” and “for the best team”. Emon shyly stood next to them, but as he heard Lillian yell: “Feed him to the fishes!” he gathered whatever confidence he had to yell as well. Milo and Nessa sent out their Pokémon and the kids all pulled out their phones once again, some filming the upcoming fight, some checking their Pokedex.

“The hex is that…?” said Sophia pointing her dex at the Pokémon.

“Flapple - the evolved form of Applin. It flies on wings of apple skin and spits a powerful acid. It can also change its shape into that of an apple.” Replied the dex.

“An apple? Really?”

“Mhm! It is grass dragon!” said Gloria pointing at the typing.

“A grass dragon?!” said Emon excitedly. “Galar has grass dragons?!”

From close by they heard another dex go off.

“Drednaw - the Bite Pokémon. With jaws that can shear through steel rods, this highly aggressive Pokémon chomps down on its unfortunate prey.”

Maura stared at her rotom phone as it displayed the pokedex entry.

“Water rock… So 4 times weak to grass…” she mused studying the dex. “Unless it has some ability or move that saves it… there is no way Nessa is winning this fight…”

The kids all refocused on the battle field as Nessa and Milo returned their Pokémon to their balls and suddenly the balls started growing in size, turning huge and white with a pink glow.

“You’re about to be uprooted!” shouted Milo throwing his ball as it released a Pokémon that only grew and grew, until this giant apple with a worm roared at its opponent.

“Flood the stadium and make it our ocean!” shouted Nessa throwing her ball, and a giant turtle like creature rose up with a roar.

The children all cheered at the sight. The Pokémon not only became huge but they changed in looks! The battle field became a mess of grass and raging waves as Milo and Nessa both gave it their all. Team Milo shouting their little hearts out as Lillian tried to match them in volume, Cheri recording the fight and Maura studying their moves as closely as possible. In the end, Nessa’s Drednaw went down and the battle was over. The kids stormed the field, ignoring Oleana’s orders to slow down. Lillian, Gianna, Toru and Umi almost knocked Nessa off her feet, all cheering at her and how they want to be water type masters just like her. Gloria, Emon and Sophia rushed to Milo to congratulate him, Sai joining in excitedly.

“You should see Lee’s charizard!” shouted Hop.

“No one asked you.” Commented Bede.

“Are we gonna watch another battle?!” asked Nevada. “Can it be Miss Melony?!”

Melony laughed and petted Nevada on her head, correcting her that she is a Mrs.

“I’d like to fight next.” Said Gordie looking at Chairman Rose. “I don’t mind if it is against Leon.”

Chairman Rose let out a thinking “hmm” as he stroked his beard.

“I was thinking of letting some of our older gym leaders show us what they can do.”

“Opal and Kabu?”

Rose nodded and then looked at Oleana.

“If their fight doesn’t take too long, we could squeeze in a third fight.” Oleana said and Rose smiled.

“It’s settled then. Kabu vs Opal, followed by Gordie vs Leon.”

The kids cheered enthusiastically and rushed back to their seats. Opal slowly took her place on the battle field as Kabu did a few stretches.

“Let us give those kids a show, shall we?” asked Opal with a small smile only Kabu could see.

“Right.” He agreed pulling out his poke ball.

They both sent out Pokémon the kids didn’t recognise. Opal’s looked like straight up food and Kabu’s was the mother of all bugs!

“What is that?” asked Shiba, quickly booting up his pokedex app.

“Alcremie - the Cream Pokémon. When it trusts a Trainer, it will treat them to berries it's decorated with cream.”

“Pure fairy type… It has how many different looks?!”

Victor got next to him and peeked at his dex.

“Oh yeah! I hear they look completely different depending on how you evolve Milcery!” said Victor as Shiba turned to him in shock.

“Yeah, the dex says there are like 70 different looks of it! That is insane!”

“Kind cool tho…” said Victor scratching the back of his head. “I mean all of us here could catch a Milcery and wind up with completely different Alcremie!”

“I guess it would make you feel special…”

“Enough about that!” yelled Logan who was next to Shiba. “What is that magnificent thing!?”

Shiba pointed his rotom phone at Kabu’s Pokémon.

“Centiskorch - the Radiator Pokémon and the evolved form of Sizzlipede. While its burning body is already dangerous on its own, this excessively hostile Pokémon also has large and very sharp fangs.”

“Fire bug?!” gasped Logan. “Yo! Eli! That thing is a fire bug!”

“I heard you the first time.” Hissed Elias. “And don’t you dare call me Eli ever again!”

Kabu and Opal proceeded to gigantamax their Pokémon, and the kids lost their collective minds staring at this giant cake on the battle field facing off against a long ass murder bug, that you couldn’t kill with fire. Their battle was intense, both having no super effective moves against each other and seemingly equally matched in strengths and strategy. In the end, Kabu just barely managed to take the victory. Team Kabu was beyond ecstatic. Leon rushed to the battle field all fired up and Gordie followed.

“Kick his un-kick-able butt, Gordie!” cheered Kalani, making Maggie smile.

“Yeah, rock his world!” said Maggie.

Marnie couldn’t help but join in. Hop was having none of it and rallied Victor and Gloria in Leon’s defence. Leon sent out charizard as Gordie sent out coalossal.

“Coalossal - the Coal Pokémon.” Started Kalani’s rotom. “It's usually peaceful, but the vandalism of mines enrages it. Offenders will be incinerated with flames that reach 2,700 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“Rock fire, so Gordie should have the upper hand!” said Kalani.

“Oh, just watch! Leon will win!” said Hop.

And he was right. Despite Gordie having the better type, Leon’s charizard managed to scrape by a win. The kids were impressed by both none the less, Sitara almost tackling Leon to the ground. Gordie was praised by his team and even Raihan came over to tell him “nice try”. Oleana clapped her hands asking for everyone’s attention and informing them that they did in fact take longer then planned and should head back to the resort right away. The kids couldn’t care less if they skipped the next meal or activity, they were way too hyped up by the battles.

On the plane ride back they all bombarded their team leaders with questions, Melony actually being the one to calm them all down.


	15. Curry Dex

“Hey! Beetroot! Come sit with us!” yelled Sai.

Bede almost dropped his tray of food when he heard that.

“My name is Bede! And why would I want to have breakfast with the likes of you?!”

“Couse we are team mates?”

Bede huffed and walked away. Sai rolled her eyes and looked at Umi who was more focused on her phone than on her sandwich.

“What’cha up to?”

“Cheri wants me to sneak away with her after breakfast.” Said Umi flatly. “I’m telling her no way.”

“Cheri is your friend from Kanto, right?”

“Yes, the pink hair over there.”

Umi pointed at another table and Sai saw a pink haired girl frantically typing away at her rotom phone and then accidentally knocking over her orange juice. Bede returned to their table and sat down. The girls were slightly confused as he avoided eye contact.

“I thought you didn’t want to share breakfast with the likes of us?” said Sai teasingly.

“I did promise to make us into the best team.” Said Bede. “Can’t really do that if I leave you two to your own devices, now can I?”

Umi quietly ate her food, checking her phone from time to time, while Sai and Bede exchanged sass.

“Today we have a big group activity.” Said Umi suddenly stopping Sai and Bede’s banter. “Do either of you have camping experience?”

“Of course!” instantly replied Bede. “Any Galar trainer worth their salt should know how to make a camp site.”

“I think I can set up a simple tent… Is that what we are doing after breakfast?” said Sai.

“Yes.” Said Umi. “Proper camp set up and safety. And curry cooking class?”

“Curry is insanely popular in Galar.” Said Bede looking smug. “Just do what I tell you and you’ll be fine.”

Sai laughed.

“It can’t possibly be harder than poffins.”

////

Every team was out today learning how to set up a tent and a camp site. They were all close by each other, so the atmosphere was cheerful and chaotic. For this reason, the guardians were not letting the kids let out their Pokémon today.

“Good job with the tent, Gloria.” Praised Milo. “Emon, why don’t you try set it up next?”

“B-but Gloria just did it…”

“Yes but you all need to be able to do it. Let’s take it down and then you try set it up. Same for you Sophia.”

“Fine by me.” Said Sophia.

Nessa was slowly losing her patience as Maura would not lift a finger.

“Why would I camp out? Does Galar not have inns?” asked Maura refusing to participate in the activity.

“Not in the Wild Area!”

“Fine. I just won’t stay at the wild area.”

Nessa did her best not to swear. Cheri and Lillian had no problem setting up the tent and both were fine with whatever instructions Nessa gave them. But Maura was having none of it today. Kabu walked up to Nessa, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“My boys are done for now; do you need any help?”

“You think you can make the Hoenn princess lift a finger? Be my guest.”

Kabu looked at Maura, and Maura quickly looked away. The older man sighed gently and then lead Maura away from the group to have a private chat with her. He knelt down closer to her eye level but she still refused to look at him.

“I used to camp quite a bit in my youth in Hoenn…” he started. “This is a skill useful to any trainer, not just Galar trainers…”

“I know.” Answered Maura quietly, still not willing to look at him.

Kabu studied her. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something else at the root of this problem. He suddenly remembered Maura’s twin sister and stood up to look for Raihan’s team.

“Now look there. Isn’t that your sister?” He said and Maura looked. “Look how hard she is trying.”

Raihan was explaining to Josipa, for possibly the fifth time, which rod goes where to make the tent stand correctly and sturdy. Arata was making fun of her and Lucian smacked him with a sleeping bag every time his comment was too harsh.

“I know.” Said Maura.

“So why not give it a try?”

“Couse I will beat her.” Said Maura and Kabu’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” he asked, kneeling again to her level, this time Maura looking right at him.

“I beat her at everything. And… it hurts watching her be hurt… She doesn’t need one more thing I’m better at than her.”

There it was, the root.

“Does she know you feel that way?”

“No…”

“Do you think she would like you to hold back?”

Maura stared at him quietly for a while.

“No…”

“Then don’t hold back.” Said Kabu placing his hands on her shoulders, making her fully focus on him. “And if she is hurt, comfort her. Practice with her. I’m sure she’ll like that much more than you going easy on her.”

Maura thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Kabu smiled, stood up and lead her back to her team. Nessa stood there, arms crossed, tent undone all over the floor. Maura sighed, looked at Josipa again, and then put up the tent in less than 15 minutes to the shock of her entire team. Maura looked at Kabu as he was walking away and he gave her one last smile before re-joining his own team.

“Hello everyone!” came a cheerful greeting.

Sonia came walking up to the teams, followed by some of the Rose Hotel staff carrying big boxes.

“Sonia!” said Leon cheerfully running up to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, somebody has been praising my cooking skills like crazy, so I am here to help with your curry cooking class.”

“Oh, whoops…”

Leon tried to hide his blush by pulling down his hat. The staff members put the boxes down and asked Sonia if she’ll need any of them to stay and help out. Sonia insured them that she can handle it and that if anything goes wrong “the Champion can save the day”. She clapped her hands and asked everyone to gather round.

“These boxes are full of berries and other curry cooking ingredients.” She explained. “After you choose the berries and extras you want to use, and put them in the pot of course, you will have to fan the flames with a fan to keep it hot enough.”

The kids got closer to the boxes to inspect them while Sonia continued.

“Make sure to stir things up with your ladle but don’t go too crazy to spill it. And that’s about it! Put some love and care into it and it is sure to be delicious!”

The gym leaders joined their teams and examined the boxes.

“Oh, hex yeah! Brittle Bones!” exclaimed Raihan. “Kids, we are making Spicy Bone Curry!”

“Don’t you think they should pick?” asked Melony. “What if none of them eat spicy food?”

Raihan pouted and then turned to his team.

“I’m fine with spicy…” said Josipa. “I don’t know why you would want bones in your curry though… but whatever you want is fine!”

“Eh, doesn’t sound that bad.” Said Lucian.

Arata didn’t look all too pleased but wasn’t about to be out done.

“I bet it’s not that spicy. If at all.” He huffed.

“Spicy Bone Curry it is than!” said Raihan happily.

Nevada was grabbing berries while Kiichi watched.

“Allister, what should we go for?” asked Claus holding up a can of beans and a pasta package.

“Pasta curry is n-nice…” said Allister. “The berries will determine the flavour.”

“Cool! So what berries do I need to make it dry?” asked Nevada bringing a bunch of berries over.

“Why not make it bitter?” asked Claus.

“Erm, cause gross. Why would you want bitter pasta?” said Nevada.

“Why would you want it dry?! It’s pasta!”

“I vote sweet.” Said Kiichi and Allister got excited.

“’M into that!” said Allister sweetly.

“Sweet it is.” Said Claus in defeat and Nevada nodded.

Each team picked a key ingredient and a bunch of berries. Sonia overlooked everything and jumped in when someone needed help. Though most of the time it was Leon’s team needing help. First he fanned the flames too much and then he kept cheering Victor on so much Victor was stirring way too fast and spilling the curry all over the place.

“This is why I did the cooking when we were on our journey.” Sighed Sonia, looking at team Leon’s burnt creation. “It will be edible but gross… Maybe try again? This time Lee, let the kids do it.”

Leon apologised and tried to laugh it off. The kids didn’t hold it against him what so ever and just ran to the boxes to get a new batch of ingredients.

Team Milo made a nice Dry Apple Curry while Team Bea made a Sour Plenty-of-Potato Curry.

“Hey, it’s good!” said Hop excitedly after the first bite.

“It is whatever…” said Gianna. “I bet you’ll hate it Amelia.”

“Can’t be that sour…” said Amelia, taking a spoon full confidently. “Oh, no, you are right. The potatoes are unseasoned and the roux is too sour for my liking.”

Bea was about to say something when Gianna got up with Amelia’s plate and walked over to Team Opal. They just finished their Sweet Tropical Curry.

“Anyone interested in a trade?” she asked.

“Yes, please! This thing will crash my system!” said Sai happily exchanging plates with Gianna. “There is sweet and then there is that monstrosity.”

Gianna laughed and wished her a good meal, then she walked back to her team and gave Amelia the new dish. Amelia blushed after taking just one bite.

“Wow. They are such good friends.” Thought Hop looking at Gianna and Amelia. “I know Victor and Gloria since we were all still in nappies and I don’t think I ever asked what their favourite food is…”

Hop looked at Gloria who was cheerfully chatting with Sophia.

“There is still time to ask.” He thought. “After camp we will journey together!”

He looked at Victor next, only to see him fan the flames as if he is trying to set a forest on fire. Sonia stopped him and gave the fan to Sitara, then turned around to yell at Leon. Hop laughed, a part of him deeply wishing he was there on the same team as Victor, and messing around the camp fire with Leon. He looked away before the desire to join his big brother overwhelmed him.

“Is it not to your liking either?” asked Amelia snapping Hop out of his thoughts.

He realised he barely touched his food.

“Huh? Oh, no, it is delicious-”

“Want to try some of mine? Say aaaaaaah~”

Amelia had a spoon full of sweet looking curry ready and Hop blushed a bit as she brought it closer to his face. He accepted the offer and the flavour of sweet fruits filled his mouth.

“Mmmm! That is exceedingly sweet!”

“Right!?” said Amelia with a smile.

Hop felt his face burning up, he didn’t fully understand why. So he quickly looked away and started eating his own food, as if suddenly starving.

After every team successfully cooked a curry and ate, it was time for clean-up. Hearing they can do whatever they please at the hotel after they finish cleaning and packing the tents, the kids felt motivated to hurry it up.


End file.
